


In 2 Years Time

by Toxicats



Category: Troyler Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oops, Suicide, poor tyler, sad af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicats/pseuds/Toxicats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be 2 years since they started dating.</p>
<p>Troye's face would gleam with happiness and Tyler would have to force a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In 2 Years Time

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I cried writing this.. It's kind of horrible and really sad oops... Please don't sacrifice me to Satan.

It would be 2 years since they started dating.

 

Troye's face would gleam with happiness and Tyler would have to force a smile. All his attempts to make Troye laugh, All his work to make himself look perfect, All his determination to show Troye what he meant to him all went to waste. Flushed down the toilet like the piece of shit he was. Tyler would force himself to smile as Troye went on about how perfect Connor was.

'Oh Tilly! He was so nervous when he asked me and his face was red as a tomato!' He giggles. Tyler could feel regret.

'He makes me so happy Ty! I really like him!' He would throw his arms up with a dreamy child like smile. Tyler could feel his heart drop into his belly.

'He told me he loves me! I think hes the one!' His voice would have this warmth to it, like the warmth a mother would have when talking to her newborn child for the first time. Tyler could feel his heart crumble into nothing, like an artist would with a disregarded drawing.

 

Tyler would be left feeling heartbroken.

 

~

 

It would be a year and 6 months since Troye would stop hanging out with Tyler.

Troye would come to California to visit Connor and go to Vidcon. He'd see Tyler and say hi and they would share a hug. Tyler would ask to do a collab and Troye would either be busy, or he would find a different excuse. Even, when he moved to America to be with Connor. Tyler would soon give up asking. Then Troye couldn't find the time to even message Tyler. So Tyler would stop trying to message him.

'Sorry Tilly, me and Connor are going on a date!' He would say with smile. Tyler would sigh and nod with a forced smile telling him to have fun as his heart clenched.

'Sorry Ty I have a lot of editing to do' He would apologize with a slight frown. Tyler would wave him off and murmur an almost inaudible 'maybe next time'.

 

'Sorry Tyler for not messaging you I've been busy moving my stuff into to Con's house. Once I'm done I'll message you and we can do a collab!' He would sigh with a forced smile. Tyler would nod and give a small smile as his heart would chip like paint on a basement wall.

 

They would never get to that collab.

 

~

 

It would be a year when people would notice that the vibrant Tyler Oakley, began to lose his color.

 

Korey would be the first to notice. He would look at Tyler saddening at the lose of color in his eyes. The next would be Sawyer. He would look at Tyler heart throbbing at the plain sound his once joy filled cackle would give off. Zoe and Alfie would notice next. They would look at Tyler close to tears as his sarcastic comments would almost cease to exist.

 

'Tyler what's wrong? Its like the light behind your eyes has gone out' Korey would ask his eyes filled with sadness. Tyler would blink away tears mumbling one sentence 'He abandoned me'. And immediately he would understand.

 

'Tyler what happened to your laugh? it's so dull, you can tell me anything' Sawyer would say his voice breaking. Tyler would lock eyes with him whispering one sentence his voice small 'He told me he was my best friend' And immediately he would understand.

 

'Tyler you seem as if you died, what's going on?' Alfie would ask on the verge of tears holding Zoe's hand as tears rolled silently down her cheeks. Tyler would finally let a tear fall murmuring a one sentence in a broken voice 'I loved him'. And immediately they would understand.

 

They tried to put back the pieces but, you can't fix something that's been turned to ash.

 

~

 

It would be 6 months since Troye and Connor would announce they were engaged. And when Tyler would finally snap.

 

Troye and Connor would post a video with Connor holding up Troye's hand both smiling at the camera. Tyler would watch the video but the sound of his heart snapping in half would deafen the announcement happening on his computer screen. Troye would visit him and Tyler would snap.

 

'Ty! It's been a while! How are you? Did you hear the news? I'm so excited' His excitement would leave him blind, not noticing his friends downward spiral. Tyler would nod but no smile would grace his beautiful face. It was almost like he forgot how. He would whisper a congrats.

 

'Tilly? What's wrong why do you look so dead?' His excited emotions would be swallowed by worry for his best friend. Tyler would look down and laugh bitterly he would answer, 'It's been a year and a half since you called me that'. He would watch Troye's eyes drop.

 

'I'm so sorry I've just been so caught up in-' He would try to reason his voice strained, but Tyler would cut him off. 'I don't want to hear it. Do you know how much pain you caused me? You took away my smile, you took away my laugh, you took away my happiness. But, I can't blame you fully, I never told you I loved you and Connor got you first and even after all of this I'm still going to be in love with you and it's going to kill me' Tyler would kiss him on the lips with tears streaming down his cheeks and push Troye out the front door. His tears would soon begin to sting his flesh.

 

He would become a sobbing mess in Korey's arms that night.

 

~

 

It would be 3 months since Tyler decided to stop making videos.

 

His happiness had drained away completely and he couldn't keep making videos feeling so dead. He would set up his camera and begin to cry when telling his fans that he wouldn't be making videos anymore. He would receive calls and visits from Zoe, Sawyer, and Troye.

 

'YouTube won't be the same without their queen' Zoe would sob through the camera. Tyler would smile and tell her 'Well I'm electing you as the new queen of YouTube. Your first duty is stop crying'. She would smile as one last tear dripped onto the keyboard.

 

'Now who am I going to get drunk with on the internet?' Sawyer would say as he smiled behind sad eyes. Tyler would feel his heart throb slightly. He would say 'Just because I'm not making videos on my channel doesn't mean I can't make any on yours' Sawyer would lose it and clutch onto Tyler.

 

'Ty I know you're mad at me but I want you to know I'm so sorry for doing this to you. I want you to know.. That I... I-I also loved you b-but as you said Connor got to me first. You will always have a special place in my heart though... Just know that..' The voicemail would end and Tyler would let the tears stream as he cursed at himself and allowed the regret to swallow him whole.

 

That voicemail would ring through his head.

 

~

 

It was today Tyler decided he couldn't live anymore.

 

Tears ran down his cheeks as he wrote his letter to all his friends. He let them all know that it wasn't their faults. He let them know not blame to themselves. He let them know he loved them and it killed him to do this. But, most importantly.. he let Troye know he forgave him and to not dwell on his death and to live a happy life with Connor. His tears stained parts of the page. His hand shook as he dropped the pen on the desk, Putting the note in his shirt pocket.

 

He imagined.

 

Zoe clutching onto Alfie sobbing while his silent tears dropped into her hair. He tied the noose.

Korey standing next to his casket, tears streaming down his cheeks, his hands harshly clutching the side. He hung it on the ceiling.

 

Sawyer holding a bottle of fireball taking swigs whenever the tears began to fall. He grabbed a chair.

 

Troye gripping Connor's shirt and sobbing fiercely as Connor held him and cried in his shoulder. He stuck his head through the opening of the noose as his tears fell.

 

His mom screaming and crying that her baby shouldn't have died first and she should have known. He kicked the chair from under his feet. Feeling a cool breeze whisking him away from the world. His last breath slipping past his curved lips.

 

Korey would discover him an hour later with an invitation to go get some ice cream. Its amazing what can happen in only 2 years time...

 

 

A/N. So I reread this and cringed a little. So I edited it and I hope you enjoy the small changes. Not much has changed. I pretty much fixed any grammatical errors I noticed. Also I have a question! Would you like me to do a sequel of some sort? Write out the aftermath or maybe write something completely different with a different ship? I do enjoy the Jaspar! :D 

Leave me some suggestions! Angst is my specialty!


End file.
